


Kreuzfahrt der Gefühle

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [43]
Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, they get lost during a cruise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Was unsere Schnuffel wohl während einer Kreuzfahrt alles so erleben?
Relationships: Izumi Takuto/Nanjou Kouji
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Kreuzfahrt der Gefühle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.
> 
> idea(s) by Taunebula - written by kessM

„Hey Izumi, wo bleibst du denn? Eh’ du mit allem fertig bist, ist der Zug weg“ -‚Schlimmer als ne Frau.’  
Ein wenig außer Atem und mit seinem Rucksack beladen stürzte Taku die Treppe runter: „Sorry, ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass du auch den Herd ausgemacht hast.“  
Taku lächelte. Koji hatte ihn nämlich mit einem überraschend gutschmeckenden Frühstück am Bett überrascht.  
Und in der Küche hatte er schon alle „Schlacht“ –spuren beseitigt- braver Koji.  
Die Bemerkung brachte ihm von seinem Freund einen blitzenden Blick ein, den er nur mit einem Grinsen beantwortete.  
Ihr gemeinsames Management, sprich Takasaka, hatte sie zu zwei Wochen Jungfernfahrt auf einem Liner der Güteklasse A verdonnert. Dazu gehörte auch, dass sie mit dem NZ anfuhren. Izumi war diese Aktion nicht so recht, schließlich musste er deswegen fast drei Wochen mit dem Training aussetzen. Doch Koji war sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Taku konnte sich auch vorstellen warum: Auf einem Schiff stand ihm nur ein begrenzter Raum zu Verfügung- so konnte er dem Sänger auf keinen Fall entwischen. Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, so freute er sich sogar ein wenig auf die Fahrt.

In der Kabine des NZ angekommen, verstauten sie erst mal ihr Gepäck und waren froh, dass das meiste schon vorgeschickt worden war.  
Nachdem die Presse ihre Photos geschossen hatte, packte Koji sich aufs Bett und war sofort weg. Am Abend vorher hatte er auf der Bühne noch eine Bombenshow abgeliefert. Kein Wunder also das er Hundemüde war. Izumi deckte ihn kopfschüttelnd mit seiner Decke zu. Zärtlich strich er seinem schlafenden Freund eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann zog er hinter sich leise die Tür zu und steuerte das Bordrestaurant an.  
Da es kurz vor Mitternacht war, hoffte er das es dort relativ ruhig war. Er hatte recht.  
Schnell verzog er sich in eine ruhige, kaum beleuchtete Ecke und bestellte sich eine heiße Schokolade.  
Den dampfenden Becher vor sich, schaute er in die nächtliche Landschaft. Und seine Gedanken kehrten zum vergangenen Abend zurück.

Koji gab noch ein Konzert vor der Reise.  
Taku besuchte ihn in seiner Umkleide um ihm alles Gute zu wünsche. Statt einen, wie auch sonst vor den Konzerten, aufgekratzten Koji, sah er seinen Freund allein- in gedankenversunken- vor dem Spiegel sitzen. Unbewusst spielte er mit den Schminkutensilien und schaute verträumt in den Spiegel. Allerdings sah er nicht so aus, als ob er sein Abbild musterte.  
Taku blieb am Türrahmen stehen und nahm jede Einzelheit seines in sich versunkenen Geliebten auf. Denn es war ziemlich selten, dass er ihn so ruhig (und zahm) erlebte.  
„Hey.“ Izumi trat vollends ein und schloss die Tür. Koji drehte sich lächelnd um.  
„Woran hast du gedacht?“  
Der Sänger winkte ihn als Antwort zu sich heran. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, setzte Nanjo den Fußballer vor sich auf den Tisch. Das sich dabei einige Sachen auf dem Boden wiederfanden, interessierte ihn nicht. Zärtlich umarmte er seinen Freund und legte den Kopf in Izumis Schoß. Sanft ließ dieser seine Finger durch das durchgestylte Haar gleiten: „Und wenn nun jemand reinkommt?“  
Koji zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ist mir egal.“ Taku lächelte: „Und was ist mit deinem Make- up?“  
„Ist mir auch egal.“ Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, drückte er Izumi noch enger an sich: „Sag’ mal, wann sind wir uns das erste Mal über den Weg gelaufen?“  
Taku schaute fragend auf den jungen Mann: „Weißt du das nicht mehr? Wir waren beide sechszehn.“  
„Mmh.“  
Taku merkte, wie es in seinem Freund arbeitete. Er ließ ihm Zeit und genoss derweil seine Gegenwart.  
„Dann sind wir jetzt also schon mehr als neun Jahre zusammen.“ Der Fußballer nickte und dachte an die turbulenten Anfangsjahre zurück. Bevor er noch tiefer in die Erinnerung versinken konnte, meinte Koji: „Was hältst du eigentlich von Kindern? Ich meine, könntest du dir vorstellen, dass wir gemeinsam eines großziehen?“  
Im ersten Moment wusste Takuto nicht ob er sich verhört hatte oder ob er lieber gleich loslachen sollte. Koji und Kinder? Koji allein zwischen Dreckwindeln und Fläschchen? Allein diese Vorstellung ließ Taku laut losprusten. Verstimmt über den Heiterkeitsausbruch seines Geliebten, richtete Koji sich auf: „Ich meine das vollkommen ernst. Ich liebe dich und ich möchte gern ein Kind mit dir.“  
Takuto lachte nach diesem Satz nur noch mehr. Als er jedoch die blitzenden Augen seines Gegenübers bemerkte, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und antwortete japsend: „Wir sind zwei Männer! Es ist glaub’ ich biologisch vollkommen unmöglich das zwei Männer ein Kind bekommen- oder hab’ ich all die Jahre irgendetwas verpasst?“ Koji wischte den Einwand mit der Hand weg: „Das ist vollkommen klar. Wir könnten doch eines oder zwei adoptieren. Oder irgendwas anderes!“  
Taku blieb die Spucke weg! Koji meinte es total ernst! Leise gab er zurück: „Dir ist doch vollkommen klar, das unsere Beziehung dann an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt und zerrupft und zerrissen wird.“ Koji nickte, lächelte aber: „Also, wir leben seit sieben Jahren im selben Haus. Wenn es bei einigen noch nicht „klick“ gemacht hat, weiß ich auch nicht. Und selbst wenn, haben wir uns einen Status erarbeitet, bei dem es eigentlich egal ist, wie groß die Skandale sind. Sollten jedoch wirklich alle Stränge reißen, haben wir genug verdient, um gemütlich drei Leben zu leben.“  
Takuto nickte langsam. Wo er recht hatte, ...?  
Sie beide waren inzwischen Weltbekannt.  
Hatten Millionen, wenn nicht Milliarden von Fans.  
An dem was sie bisher geleistet hatten, konnte niemand rütteln. Sollte doch jemand seine Sympathie von ihren Sexual- Partnern abhängig machen, konnten sie gut auf denjenigen verzichten.  
Doch Izumi konnte den Gedanken nicht zu ende bringen, da Koji ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Auch gingen seine Hände auf Wanderschaft und berührten ihn überall wo sie ankamen. Etwas ruppig zupfte Koji Izumis Hemd aus der Hose. Schob es sacht hoch und küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut. Aufstöhnend krallte Taku sich im silbernen Haar seines Freundes fest: „W-was w-wenn jemand reinkommt?“  
Er spürte nur Kojis Lächeln, als dieser sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen machte und ihn mit der Zunge umspielte. Izumis Atem ging immer heftiger. Bis Koji ihn ganz in den Mund nahm und immer langsamer an ihm saugte. Um nicht laut loszuschreien, biss sich Taku auf seinen Zeigefinger. Sein Atem kam aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Lunge und am liebsten hätte er seine Lust hinaus geschrien. Was jedoch nicht möglich war, da sie sich immer noch in der Garderobe diese verrückten Sängers aufhielten und mit Sicherheit jemand die nächsten Minuten reinkam. In seinem Taumel merkte er nicht, wie er noch mehr Kosmetiksachen auf den Boden schickte. Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen bog er seinen Kopf nach hinten und presste Koji noch fester in seinen Schoß. Sein Orgasmus glich einer Explosion.  
Schweratmend ließ er sich gegen Koji fallen, der ihn zärtlich umarmte. „Und was ist mit dir?“, wisperte Taku leise seinem Geliebten ins Ohr. „Ich muss raus auf die Bühne.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er Izumi wieder vernünftig an, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging.  
Noch ein wenig benommen ließ Taku sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Als er sicher sein konnte, dass seine Beine ihn wieder trugen, brachte er noch etwas Ordnung auf den Spiegeltisch und ging dann auf seinen Platz in der Zuschauermenge.  
Er hatte schon eine große Anzahl Konzerte gesehen, dennoch hatte jedes einzelne seinen ganz besonderen Zauber.  
Auch diesmal fanden Kojis Augen sofort die seinen und hielten sie für den Rest des Konzertes gefangen.

Der Sänger konnte sich noch genau an den Augenblick erinnern, als diese Augen in sein innerstes drangen und ihn von innen heraus aufrissen. Er war damals erst zehn gewesen, doch er war ihnen sofort verfallen gewesen. Er ging an einem Fußballfeld vorbei, als ihm ein Spieler auffiel. Diese Wut, Lebendigkeit, Verletzlichkeit, Einsamkeit, die große Intensität mit der jedes der Gefühle in diesen Augen blitzte, nahmen ihn gefangen.  
Aufgrund eines Missverständnisses hielt er diesen Menschen für ein Mädchen. Erst sechs Jahre später begegnete er diesen Augen wieder. Es waren Takuto Izumis Augen. Und Takuto war eindeutig ein Mann. EIN MANN!!! Er zweifelte an seinem Verstand. Wollte schier zerbrechen. Es zerriss ihn. Ohne richtig zu wissen, was er da eigentlich anrichtete, drosch er auf die Gefühle seines Gegenübers ein. Er hatte ja auch nur mit dem singen angefangen, um diesen einen Menschen zu finden. Und jetzt wo er ihn hatte, wollte er ihn nicht mehr loslassen.  
Er versuchte es zärtlich und als das nichts half, nahm er sich Takuto mit Gewalt. Aber auch so kam er nicht an den jungen Fußballer ran. Izumi blieb zwar bei ihm, öffnete sich jedoch nicht. Und das brachte Koji auf die Palme. Er würde sich das Herz rausreißen, alle anderen umbringen- wenn Izumi sich ihm nur öffnen würde.  
Aber erst mussten einige einschneidende Tragödien passieren, ehe der Fußballer sich Koji ganz hingeben konnte.  
Jeder andere wäre an dem was passiert ist zerbrochen. Doch Takuto ist jedes Mal wie ein Phoenix noch schöner, stärker und kräftiger aus der Asche emporgestiegen. Und dafür liebte Koji ihn noch um so mehr.  
Er würde alles tun, um Izumi zu schützen- wirklich alles.  
Und er würde ihn nie mehr loslassen! – nie mehr.  
Die Freude, als Izumi sich ihm freiwillig hingegeben hatte, überwog alle anderen Gefühle, die er bis dahin je gehabt hatte. Seit jenem Tag ist jeder Tag für ihn ein neues, wunderbares Abenteuer, dass ihn und Izumi nur noch näher brachte.  
Inzwischen konnte der eine den anderen anschauen und wusste genau was der andere dachte. Eine Berührung reichte, um den anderen zum Beben zu bringen.  
Sollte Izumi je etwas zustoßen, würde ihn das ins Grab bringen.  
Ein Leben ohne den Fußballer konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.  
Seine Fans, seine Familie, seine Freunde waren ihm egal.  
Ohne Izumi würde es nicht gehen. 

Es verwunderte ihn jedes Mal aufs neue.  
Er saß in diesem riesen Publikum, dennoch suchten Kojis Augen nur ihn, fanden ihn und hielten ihn für den Rest des Konzertes gefangen.  
Anfangs, als Koji ihm ohne groß nachzudenken bzw. ohne es zu beabsichtigen eine Wunde nach der anderen zufügte, hasste er ihn.  
Er konnte es einfach nicht knacken, dass ein ausgemachter Frauenheld sich ausgerechnet in ihn- IHN, einem MANN- verliebte. Und zwar mit Leib und Seele.  
Anfangs wehrte er sich noch. Doch je mehr er gegen Nanjo kämpfte, umso mehr verletzten sie sich beide.  
Wieso war er nicht einfach gegangen?  
Warum ist er bei diesem Idioten geblieben?  
(Er konnte es bis heute nicht nachvollziehen.)  
Irgendwann gab er einfach auf.  
Ließ alles mit sich geschehen.  
Und eines Tages genoss er die Berührungen des Sängers.  
Sehnte sich geradezu nach ihnen.  
Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, mit anzusehen wie Koji sich nach einer Reaktion von ihm verzehrte. Doch er konnte es anfangs nicht. Hatte Angst sich fallen zu lassen, ihm zu vertrauen, sich ihm ganz hinzugeben aus Angst vor neuen Narben.  
Doch eines Tages ist er einfach über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hat seitdem nicht einen einzigen Tag bereut.  
Sicherlich, diese Beziehung lebte von Extremen:  
alles oder nichts  
ganz oder gar nicht  
lebend oder tot  
Taku wusste, dass Koji ihn nie wieder gehen lassen würde, doch er wollte gar nicht weg.  
Er hatte sein Glück bei diesem Dickschädel gefunden. Koji hatte es auch nur diesem Dickschädel zu verdanken, dass Taku eingesehen hatte, dass er bei dem Sänger gut aufgehoben ist.  
Taku lächelte. Sofort erwiderte Koji das Lächeln und seine Augen leuchteten auf.  
Diese Augen, die ihn so voller Wärme, Zuversicht und Kraft ansahen, konnte auch eiskalt und völlig leer blicken. Wenn Takuto schon daran dachte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut.  
Es überraschte ihn auch immer wieder zu sehen, wie sehr die Fans Koji Nanjo anbeteten? vergötterten? liebten?  
Doch Koji sah nur ihn! Lächelte nur für ihn! Izumi wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Geliebten jetzt in den Arm genommen. Der jedoch stand auf der Bühne und schien zu ahnen was in ihm vorging, denn er streckte verlangend die Arme nach ihm aus und umarmte sich dann selber.  
Für die Fans sah das wie ein Teil der Performance aus. Izumi wusste es besser.  
Auch was die Texte anging. Wie oft wurde Koji gefragt, wie er auf so krasse Texte kommt. Immer wieder schwieg er sich aus. Nur Taku wusste, dass er einfach nur ihre Liebe besang.  
Eine Liebe, die nur mit dem Tod ein Ende finden würde.

Langsam kehrte Takuto in die Gegenwart zurück. Sein Kakao war inzwischen soweit abgekühlt, dass er ihn auf ex runterspülte. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich in die Kabine zurück. Wollte seinen Geliebten sehen.  
Zum Glück hatte man ihnen eine der Nobelkabinen gegeben, sodass sie auch über ein eigenes, einigermaßen begehbares Bad verfügten.  
Izumi war gerade mit Zähneputzen fertig, als ihn starke Arme von hinten umschlangen.  
„Ich dachte du schläfst schon?!“ Er schaute Kojis verwuscheltes Spiegelbild an.  
„Mmh.“ Koji kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. „Du weißt doch, dass ich ohne dich einen leichten Schlaf habe.“ Er knabberte Izumi am Ohr. „Wenn du noch Hunger hast, das Restaurant hat die gesamte Nacht über geöffnet.“, bekam er daraufhin von dem Fußballer zu hören. Als Strafe für diese unverschämte Bemerkung verfolgte er mit seiner Zunge die Halsschlagader und seine Hände strichen leicht über die bronzene Haut. Jetzt im Spiegel fiel Taku auf, wie dunkel er doch im Gegensatz zu Kojis heller und feiner Haut war. Ein schöner Kontrast- der Dunkle und der Helle  
Licht und Dunkelheit.  
Er bewunderte die kräftigen Hände Nanjos. Die, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste, auf ihm genauso meisterlich spielten wie auf einem Klavier. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Langsam drang Koji ein. Izumi beugte sich ein wenig vor und musste sich auf der Waschbeckengarnitur abstützen. Mit seiner kräftigen Hand massierte Nanjo Izumi von vorn. Er selber bewegte sich mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen, die immer mehr an Kraft gewannen. Beide atmeten immer heftiger. Mit einem verhaltenen Aufschrei fanden beide ihre Erlösung(man(n) musste schließlich an die Mitreisenden denken).  
Da sie beide kaum Platz auf einem Bett fanden, kuschelten sie sich eng zusammen.  
„Ich liebe dich.“, war das letzte was Taku noch herausbekam, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen. Koji lächelte selig und schwor sich Taku nie mehr loszulassen.

Der nächste Tag war Stress pur.  
Kaum am Schiff angekommen, wurden sie von der Presse umlagert.  
Dann folgte eine Schiffsführung, Erklärung der einzelnen Abteilungen und eine kurze Einführung auf der Brücke. An sich absolut interessant. Doch es wurde jede Bemerkung und jede Bewegung von den Journalisten aufgenommen.  
Am Abend gab Koji noch ein kleines Konzert und dann war es endlich soweit. Takuto zerschmetterte die Sektflasche am Rumpf und das Schiff wurde auf den vielversprechenden Namen „Eros“ getauft.  
Dann gab es noch ein wenig Aufregung, da man wohl Takus Suite doppelt gebucht hatte(oder hatte Katsumi da seine Finger im Spiel?).  
Auf jeden Fall endete es damit, dass Izumi sich bereit erklärte die nächsten vierzehn Tage mit Koji in einer Suite zu verbringen und seine dem jungen Hochzeitspaar überließ. „Leider“ war eine andere Lösung kaum möglich, da das gesamte Schiff komplett ausgebucht war. Dementsprechend waren alle froh, dass beide Stars auf alle Allüren verzichteten und dem glücklichen Paar sogar noch alles Gute für die Zukunft wünschten.  
Mehr aus Spaß fragte Taku seinen Freund als sie endlich allein in ihrer Suite waren: „Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht die nächsten zwei Wochen mit mir auf so engen Raum zu verbringen?“ Als Antwort verschloss ein stürmischer Koji seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Nach und nach entledigten sie sich ihrer Sachen. Koji nahm Izumi auf den Arm und legte ihn erst im großen Doppelbett ab. Bewundernd schaute er auf den durchtrainierten Körper vor ihm, der komplett in das silberne Licht des Mondes getaucht war. Genüsslich rekelte sich Izumi auf dem kühlen Laken und schaute Koji einladend an. Der brauchte nicht zweimal gebeten werden. Voller Eifer ging er auf Erkundungstour an dem so geliebten Körper. Stöberte alle empfindlichen Stellen Izumis auf und brachte seinen Partner zum Beben. Er selber genoss die Hingabe Takutos. Als er sie beide erlösen wollte, schüttelte Izumi den Kopf, wand sich aus Kojis Umarmung, drückte den Sänger in die Kissen und studierte in aller Seelenruhe Kojis ebenfalls gut durchtrainierten Körper. Sanft glitten seine Finger über die Muskelstränge. Von einer Sehne zur nächsten. Von den Fußspitzen zum Kopf und wieder zurück. Dann setzte er Zunge und Zähne ein. Koji wand sich unter ihm. Sein Atem ging immer heftiger. Izumi ließ sich Zeit. Er wollte diesen hilflosen Koji bis zum letzten Moment auskosten. Zärtlich glitt seine Zungen über Kojis Schaft. Nahm ihn ganz behutsam in den Mund und begann langsam zu saugen. Koji stöhnte heiser auf und verkrallte sich in Izumis dunkelbraunen Haaren. Er wollte das Taku ihn endlich erlöste, da er bald nicht mehr konnte, doch dieser ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Auch nicht als Koji ihn anflehte und seinen Namen wie ein Gebet zwischen den einzelnen Atemzügen hervorstieß. Kurz vor Kojis Höhepunkt legte sich der Fußballer auf den Sänger. Küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft und rieb sich rhythmisch an ihm. Koji nahm diese Bewegung auf. Es war wie ein Knistern zwischen ihnen. Leise wimmerte Koji um Erlösung. Izumi erbarmte sich seiner und schluckte voller Hingabe die salzige Flüssigkeit hinunter. Doch er ließ Koji keine Zeit zur Erholung. Schließlich wollte er auch noch zum Zuge kommen. Also bat er Koji sich hinzuknien, sodass er sich am Bettgestell festhalten konnte und mit dem Rücken zu Izumi zeigte.  
Langsam folgte sein Finger der langen, geraden Linie von Nanjos Wirbelsäule. Am Steiß angekommen, gab er ihm einen Kuss auf die Kehrseite. Dem Sänger liefen wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Er wollte sich umdrehen, wurde jedoch von Izumi daran gehindert. Er befeuchtete seine Finger mit Speichel und drang in Koji ein. Dieser wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Diese offensive Seite seines Geliebten kam außerhalb des Fußballfeldes nur selten zum Vorschein. Ganz besonders im Bett. Voller Neugier erkundete Izumi Koji und als er meinte es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, entzog er sich Koji. Ein protestierender Seufzer des Sängers entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Zärtlich strich er über die Innenseite der Schenkel, berührte flüchtig die Hoden des Sänger- was diesem ein Beben durch den Körper schickte- bis seine Hände an den Hüften angelangt war. Er nährte sich Nanjo ganz langsam, bis jener seine Erregung ganz deutlich spürte. Verlangend streckte er Izumi das Hinterteil entgegen, der auch kraftvoll hineinstieß. Beide stöhnten laut auf. Takuto gab sich ganz der warmen Enge seines Geliebten hin und Koji genoss es, ihn in sich zu spüren. Langsam folgten sie dem sanften Schaukeln des Schiffes, welches sie immer dichter an ihre Erfüllung brachte. Als es endlich soweit war, biss Izumi vor Leidenschaft in Kojis Schulter. Das war zuviel für den Sänger. Mit einem Aufschrei folgte er seinem Geliebten. Beide sanken erschöpft aufs Bett, wo Izumi sich ganz langsam aus Koji zurückzog. So als wolle er die letzten Minuten solange es ging festhalten. Erschöpft kuschelte sich Koji an seinen Freund, der ihn noch enger an sich heranzog.  
„Das könnten wir bei Gelegenheit ruhig wiederholen.“, meinte der Sänger noch beim einschlafen. Takuto schlief mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen ein. 

Die nächste acht Tage verliefen ereignislos. (Sah man mal von den allabendlichen Liebesspielen unserer Lieblinge ab;-))  
Taku nutzte die Fitnessprogramme an Board um nicht voll aus dem Training zu kommen und Koji tingelte durch alle Bars. Wenn er gut drauf war, setzte er sich sogar abends ans Klavier und spielte zwei, drei Stücke.  
Eines Abends, die beiden standen auf dem Balkon, welcher sich an ihre Suite anschloss, fragte Koji: „Was hältst du nun von meinem Vorschlag?“  
Taku musste nicht lange überlegen, er wusste genau wovon der Sänger sprach:  
„Bist du dir eigentlich der Verantwortung bewusst? Wir werden immer für das Kind die Ansprechpartner bleiben. Egal wie alt es ist. Außerdem sind wir gebunden. Können also nicht so spontan unsere Koffer packen und weg. Oder du kannst nicht mehr z.B. in der Küche über mich herfallen.“ Takuto musste grinsen. Irgendwie schien es Koji anzumachen wenn er in der Küche rumwerkelte. Jedenfalls war das Essen meistens kalt wenn Koji mit der Vorspeise fertig war. Auch der Sänger grinste: „Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst, aber.. na gut, darauf könnte man sich ja einstellen.“ Takus grinsen wurde noch breiter: „Ach?“, war alles was er daraufhin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue meinte. Koji zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue: „Ja.“  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie und Nanjo schenkte beiden von dem ausgezeichneten Jahrgang nach. Koji schwenkte nachdenklich sein Glas. Er überlegte, ob er wirklich soweit gehen sollte. Nun ja, fragen konnte er ja: „Sag mal Takuto.“ Der Angesprochene horchte auf. War äußerst selten das Koji ihn mit Vornamen ansprach. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das gar nicht.  
„Wie wäre es denn, wenn das Kind mit uns verwandt wäre?“ Iumi wusste nicht so recht worauf sein Geliebter da eigentlich hinaus wollte und machte ihm das mit schiefgelegten Kopf und fragenden Blick auch klar. Koji druckst herum: „Na, ich meine, Serika könnte doch mit meinem Samen befruchtet werden.“ Jetzt war es heraus! Mal sehen, wie Taku reagierte. Der ließ vor lauter Schreck das Glas fallen. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört? Koji wollte mit seiner kleinen Schwester schlafen? Nur damit sie ein Kind für sie beide austrägt? Hatte dieser Schweinehund ihm nicht geschworen, nie wieder eine Frau anzurühren? Fassungslos von diesem Vorschlag holte er zum Schlag aus. Da aber das Schiff in dem Moment, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, eine Vollbremsung hinlegte, fiel Takuto durch seinen eigenen Schwung über die Reling.  
Erstarrt von der Wut in Izumis Augen konnte Koji sich im ersten Moment nicht rühren, doch dann sprang er einfach hinterher. Ohne groß nachzudenken. Er wollte einfach bei seinem Taku sein. Er hatte aber noch genug Verstand, dass er sich einen der Rettungsringe von der Reling nahm bevor er reinsprang. Im Wasser selber zog er Taku an den Ring, damit sie beide Halt hatten. Doch alles was ihm aus Takutos Augen entgegenblitze, war eiskalte Wut. Auch wenn es Koji wehtat, so ignorierte er das erst mal und versuchte sie beide über Wasser zu halten. 

Blinzelnd schlug Koji die Augen auf. Den einen Arm hatte er noch um den Schwimmreifen gewinkelt. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Schaute sich um. Irgendetwas... wo war Izumi? Hatte er ihn etwa verloren?  
„Ah.. der Herr ist erwacht.“, erschall hinter ihm Takutos eisige Stimme. Ruckartig drehte Koji sich um. Und da saß er. Ein wenig lädiert zwar, aber lebendig. „Izumi! Gott sei Dank, du lebst!“ Nanjo wollte seinem Freund um den Hals fallen, doch Taku machte eine abwehrende Bewegung: „Komm mir ja nicht zu nahe. Sollten wir von der Insel runterkommen, kannst du sicher sein, dass ich meine sieben Sachen packen und gehen werde.“ Koji verstand nicht richtig: „W-wie meinen?“  
„Hast du nicht selber vorgeschlagen mit meiner Schwester zu schlafen? Mit wie vielen hast du es in all den Jahren denn noch getrieben? Bastart! Hattest du mir nicht bei deinem Blute versprochen, nie mehr eine Frau anzurühren? Jetzt machst du diesen Vorschlag! Ausgerechnet meine Schwester!“ Da er Koji nicht mehr ansehen konnte, ohne die Beherrschung zu verlieren, stürmte Takuto auf und davon. Fassungslos, wie ein Häufchen Elend, blieb Koji im Sand zurück. Da hatte der Gute aber was total falsch verstanden. Aus seiner Starre erwachend, sprang er auf und eilte seinem Freund hinterher. Wegen so einem Missverständnis wollte er Taku nicht verlieren.  
„Warte bitte. Lass es mich doch erklären!“  
Doch Taku reagierte nicht. Koji legte einen Zahn zu und erwischte den Fußballer am Handgelenk. Ruckartig drehte er ihn um und wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Doch der holte mit der anderen Hand aus und traf Kojis Nase: „Lass los, du Weiberheld und rühr mich nie wieder an!“  
Hilflosigkeit überkam Koji. Wie sollte er Taku zur Ruhe bringen? Er wollte ihm doch alles erklären! Er durfte ihn nicht verlieren! Wenn das geschah...  
Takuto war wütend. Und er fühlte eine entsetzliche Leere. Er hatte dem Sänger vertraut. Sein Innerstes vor ihm ausgebreitet. Ihn näher rangelassen als sonst jemanden. Wenn die Beziehung hiermit beendet sein sollte, dann ...  
Da Izumi sich immer noch mit Händen und Füssen wehrte, drängte der Kampfsport erprobte Koji ihn an eine Palme und fesselte seine Hände mit dem Gürtel an den Stamm. Nun standen sie sich also wieder gegenüber. Takuto blitze Koji mit genau den Augen an, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Traurigkeit übermannte Koji. Kraftlos ließ er sich in den Sand sinken. „So denkst du also von mir.“ Taku reagierte nicht. „Glaubst du das tatsächlich?“ Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Verdammt! Ich habe dir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass du der Einzige für mich bist! Glaubst du nach allem was wir zusammen durchgestanden haben, geb’ ich unsere Beziehung so leicht auf?“  
„Und warum machst du dann so ein Hirnverbrannten Vorschlag? Da muss ich doch ins Grübeln kommen! Du warst doch vor mir der totale Schürzenjäger! Vielleicht wirst du ja Rückfällig und willst dich ausgerechnet an meiner Schwester austoben. Und was dann? Kommt dann mein kleiner Bruder?“ Stinksauer ob dieser Unterstellungen, sprang Koji auf und verpasste Izumi eine Backpfeife. Stolz blickte dieser unter seinem Pony hervor und lächelte verächtlich: „Ach? Das ist deine Antwort?“ Verächtlich spuckte er das Blut vor Kojis Füße. Dieser griff in Takutos Haar, drückte den Kopf brutal nach hinten und küsste ihn grob. „Wie zum Henker kann ich dir begreiflich machen, dass du- ALLES- für mich bist?“ Taku funkelte ihn bloß an.  
„Verdammt! Ich möchte doch bloß, dass das Kind mit uns verwandt ist. Und da ich auf meine Verwandtschaft keinen Pfifferling gebe...“  
„Ach, und da Takuto ja noch seine kleine süße Schwester hat, wird das ganze für dich auch noch zum Vergnügen.“ Koji war sprachlos. Ihm war ja klar, dass Taku nur seine Geschwister schützen wollte. Aber das er soweit ging und alles vergaß was ihre Beziehung ausmachte? Der Sänger lenkte ein: „Gut, vergessen wir das Ganze? Machen wir da weiter, wo wir vor unserem Streit waren?“ Bittend schaute er in das maskenhafte Gesicht seines Freundes. Früher konnte er Taku in der Mine ablesen, was in ihm vorging. Doch er selber ist ja Meister der versteckten Gefühle. Er war ein guter Lehrmeister für Takuto gewesen.  
In Takuto selber brodelte es. Alles in ihm schrie danach dem Sänger zu verzeihen und auf sein Angebot einzugehen. Schließlich war das der eine Mensch, der ihm mehr als sein Leben bedeutete. Aber konnte er das wirklich? Konnte er sicher sein, das Nanjo seinen Vorschlag nicht in die Tat umsetzte?  
„Einverstanden,“, gab Taku nach. „aber sollte je der Verdacht aufkommen, dass du etwas mit einer Frau angefangen hast, bin ich weg. Hast du verstanden?“ Koji nickte. Er konnte sein Glück noch nicht so recht fassen.  
„Jetzt mach mich schon los, du verdammter Dickschädel.“  
Koji lächelte verschlagen und schüttelte den Kopf. Izumis Herz schlug schneller. Was hatte dieser verdammte Idiot denn jetzt schon wieder vor?  
„Ich werde dir erst mal zeigen wie viel du mir eigentlich bedeutest.“ Takus Herz wummerte so laut, das er meinte es müsse ihm zerspringen.  
Koji hielt sein Versprechen. Er war zärtlich, leidenschaftlich, sanft, hart, liebevoll, voller Energie, kraftvoll. Da Takutos Hände aber immer noch über seinem Kopf gefesselt waren, konnte er nicht weiter machen, als seine lustvolle Pein auf dieser einsamen Insel herauszuschreien.  
Nach Ewigkeiten, wie ihm schien, befreite Koji ihn von den Fesseln. Vollkommen geschafft sank er seinem Geliebten in die Arme. „Gibs doch zu, du kannst ohne mich nicht mehr überleben.“ Als Antwort bekam er das strahlenste Lächeln zu sehen und der zärtlichsten Kuss überhaupt verschloss seine Lippen. Doch noch während des Kusses schlief Taku ein. Wohlgeborgen in den starken Armen seines Geliebten. 

Zwei Tage später wurden sie gefunden.

„Sagt mal, wie ist es denn zu all dem gekommen?“  
Gespannt saß Serika auf der Couch und blickte von einem zum andern. Verlegen schauten sich die beiden an.  
„Tja, weißt du,“, fing Koji an. „Aus einem Missverständnis in der Befehlskette heraus, legte der Steuermann eine Vollbremsung hin. Dein Bruder stand an der Reling, verlor das Gleichgewicht und im Wasser war er.“ Fassungslos sah Serika zu Takuto. Ausgerechnet diese Sportkanone sollte Gleichgewichtsprobleme haben?  
„Bist du auf ner Bananenschale ausgerutscht, oder was?“ Schief lächelte er seine Schwester an: „So ähnlich. Na ja, anstatt dem Kapitän bescheid zu sagen, schnappte er sich einen der Rettungsringe und sprang hinterher. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass der Kapitän sich für das plötzliche Bremsen bei uns persönlich entschuldigen wollte und das Fehlen des Ringes bemerkte. In aller Eile verständigte er die Küstenwache, die uns ja dann auch zwei Tage später einsammelte.“ So ganz traute Serika dem Braten nicht.  
„Ihr habt euch gestritten und deswegen bist du bei der plötzlichen Bewegung übers Geländer?“, wagte sie einen Schuss ins Blaue.  
Und traf ins Schwarze. An der Art und Weise wie die Beiden zusammenzuckten, erkannte sie das sie recht hatte. „Um was ging es denn? Muss ja ziemlich heftig gewesen sein.“  
Takuto wollte das ganze mit einer Handbewegung vom Tisch wischen, doch Koji war schneller: „Ich hatte ihm den Vorschlag gemacht, dass du ein Kind aus meinem Samen austrägst und wir Zwei es dann großziehen.“ Takuto sprang auf und wollte Koji an den Kragen, als Serika, noch ein wenig benommen, meinte: „Warum nicht?“  
Fassungslos schaute Takuto auf seine Schwester. Diese schien sich immer mehr für den Vorschlag zu erwärmen: „Klar machen wir das. Bei dem heutigen Standart in der Medizin ist eine künstliche Befruchtung eine Kleinigkeit. So komme ich zu einer Schwangerschaft, die ja in der Beziehung mit Kagome eh nie zustande gekommen wäre und ihr kommt zu einem Kind. Und da alles in der Familie bleibt...?“  
Entkräftet fiel Taku auf das Sofa zurück. Da erfuhr er innerhalb weniger Minuten, dass seine kleine Schwester diesen verrückten Dickschädel unterstützte und das sie mit einer Frau zusammenlebte. Aber er sollte wohl ganz leise sein- oder?  
Hoffentlich schlug wenigstens Yugo nicht aus der Art?

Ein Jahr später hielten Takuto und Koji ganz stolz den kleinen Tsubasa und die zuckersüße Usagi auf dem Arm. Sie waren stolze Väter von einem niedlichen Zwillingspaar.  
Und lebten von nun an glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Was ihre Kinder noch alles erlebten, kann man in den Mangas  
> „Capitän Tsubasa“ und „Sailer Moon“ nachlesen.  
> *ganzgroßesGrinsenimGesichthat*


End file.
